Episode 2855 (10th August 1988)
Plot Don organises everyone on the Blackpool trip. Shirley looks after Curly as he gets coach-sick. Arnold Swift takes a shine to Phyllis. Percy sits them together and Phyllis finds Arnold a sport. Percy plans to escort Emily for the day but she spends her time with Mavis. Sandra Stubbs agrees to a night out with Gloria. Mavis is fed up when Percy latches onto Emily and her. Phyllis and Arnold flirt with each other. Malcolm Reid tells Audrey he's returning to Canada soon and wants her to come with him. Alf decides to drive to Blackpool to surprise Audrey and Malcolm. Jenny, Martin, Shirley and Curly spend the day at the Pleasure Beach. The Tilsleys and Brennans spend the day picnicking on the beach. Nicky is fed up as Don plays with all his toys. Audrey is flattered but embarrassed by Malcolm's attention. He tells her that he came over to see what her marriage is like and it's obviously bad. He urges her to be selfish. Alf searches Blackpool for Audrey and sees her sitting intimately in a pony carriage with Malcolm. Martin feels sick after the crowd eats and eats all day. Audrey refuses to leave Alf for Malcolm, telling him Alf is her husband and she intends to make their marriage work. Phyllis and Arnold decide to stay in Blackpool and let the coach go. Alf boards the coach and drags Audrey off. He accuses Malcolm of carrying on with her and goes for him. Brian has to hold Alf back. Audrey begs Alf to believe she hasn't been unfaithful. Cast Regular cast *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Shirley Armitage - Lisa Lewis *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Brian Tilsley - Christopher Quinten *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Nicky Tilsley - Warren Jackson *Sarah Louise Tilsley - Lynsay King *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Gloria Todd - Sue Jenkins *Sandra Stubbs - Sally Watts *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Alan Bradley - Mark Eden Guest cast *Dennis - Terry Cundall *Malcolm Reid - Shane Rimmer *Arnold Swift - Harry Littlewood *Stall-Holder - Josh Moran Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Motorway *Blackpool - Pleasure Beach, beach, car park, Central Pier, promenade from North Pier, hotel bar and lake Notes *Stuart Wolfenden makes an uncredited pre-Mark Casey appearance seated behind Malcolm Reid on the coach to Blackpool. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Street regulars are all set for a cracking good day on the Golden Mile, and find bigger and better illuminations on their very own doorstep. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 14,150,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:1988 episodes